El espadachin negro
by Uchiha Sasuki23
Summary: El busca venganza sera capaz de encontrarla o su corazon se desviara de su proposito por un angel que lo salvo.


Hola a todos espero y les guste este fic

 _ **Disclaimer:los personajes de overwatch son propiedad de Blizzard.**_ Episodio 1: Rencor.

Todo estaba oscuro, el no podia mover su cuerpo solo podia sentir un calor reconfortante en su pecho como si de un angel se tratase, por mas que el trataba de abrir sus ojos no podia, escuchaba voces, voces de su pasado en especial la de un hombre el no podia reconocer de quien se trataba, cuando su esperanza se habia ido, sintio una gran descarga electrica en su cuerpo que lo hizo despertar.

-kuso...- dijo el hombre

A su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de rubios cabellos, facciones finas y curvilineo cuerpo, junto a ella una muchacha de igual belleza solo que su pelo era de color cafe y su rostro se distinguia por unas pequeñas pecas.

-ah estas vivo, hola cariño- dijo la mujer de pelo cafe.

-Lena no creo que debas subir tanto tu tono de voz- la mujer rubia regaño

-lo siento Angela-

El hombre poco a poco se reincorporo y se logro sentar en el futon que tenia debajo.

-donde estoy?-

-tranquilo en una aldea fuera de okinawa-dijo Angela en tono suave.

-donde estan mis modales, soy Genji, Genji Shimada-el hombre menciono.

-lo sabemos cariño, pero ya que estamos con las presentaciones, soy Sir Lena Oxton aunque todos mis amigos me llaman tracer-

-yo soy la doctora Angela, un gusto Lord Shimada-

Despues de las presentaciones ambas mujeres salieron de la habitacion dejando a Genji solo con sus pensamientos, el examino su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente herido hoyos de flecha en sus brazos y piernas asi como una gran herida de espada en pecho y espalda, Genji pudo notar tambien que el ligamento de su mano derecha habia sido cortado, como su hueso del antebrazo completamente deshecho, mas que sentir dolor tenia una gran sed de venganza hacia el hombre que le habia hecho esto, su propia carne y sangre, su hermano Hanzo, Genji supo que la medicina convencional de la doctora Angela no serviria con el, si queria recuperar su cuerpo tendria que viajar al reino de las tinieblas y pedir un favor a aquel que lo regia, Genji como pudo se acomodo en poscision de meditar canalizo su chi y su alma dejo su cuerpo.

 _En el infierno..._ La tierra ardia bajo los pies de genji, no se podia divisar nada en las cercanias solo un enorme castillo japones en el horizonte, Genji se puso en marcha sabiendo que aqui no habia limitaciones para sus habilidades, por lo tanto el camino al castillo fue rapido, al llegar una gran puerta roja adornada con dos dragones negros se abrio ante el, sin titubear Genji entro sabiendo que tal vez no regresaria, el interior del palacio era exquisito joyas y jade adornaban las paredes y un gran trono en el medio de la devorada sala, de repente una figura femenina surgio del trono sentamdose en este.

-oh alma afligida qie te trae a mi reino- dijo la mujer en tono seductor y frio a la vez

-gran señora, yo Genji Shimada, vengo humildemente a pedirle un favor, mi propia sangre me traiciono, yo su fiel siervo busco que usted me cumpla ese deseo, deme un cuerpo nuevo, que exeda mis capacidades y me permita explotar todo mi potencial-

-y yo que ganare a cambio?, pequeño dragon desdentado-

-mi alma-

-tu alma no tiene valor aqui, debe de ser algo que realmente ames-

-el clan Shimada y sus almas le perteneceran y hara de sus palabras su voluntad-

-el clan mas fuerte a mi merced, que mejor ofrenda que tus propia escensia, deacuerdo te dare un cuerpo indestructible y una espada nueva, sin embargo hay otra condicion, tu hoja siempre estara sedienta deberas darle presas para que esta no pierda poder, entonces tenemos un trato?-

Genji sin titubear acepto, entonces del piso salieron manos que lo tomaron y unieron a su cuerpo trozos de metal negro tintados de rojo, otras manos alzaron un tantõ y una katana igual de negras que su armadura, al haber completado su transformacion, la diosa de los muertos lo envio a la superficie.

 _En la tierra..._ sabes Tracer, el me preocupa-

-te entiendo Angela, la clasica preocupacion de doctor-

-no... hay algo mas-

Tracer vio que Angela se sonrojo un poco y lanzo una mirada picara sobre la doctora.

-te gusta verdad?-

-que? claro que no-

Angela se levanto algo molesta de su silla y se dirigio al cuarto de su paciente para revisarlo, al entrar a la habitacion la doctora se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Genji se encontraba de pie y no solo eso si no que vestia una armadura negra con una espada y daga a sus espaldas, Angela no lo podia creer, Genji volteo y solto una pequeña sonrisa..

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo.


End file.
